


Patient

by icecreamprincss



Category: Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: F/M, Prompt: Beautiful, Prompt: Confession
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-11-03
Updated: 2008-11-03
Packaged: 2019-07-02 13:04:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15797103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/icecreamprincss/pseuds/icecreamprincss
Summary: Edward is there for Leah's recovery after the war.





	Patient

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on LJ's twilight100.

“What are you doing here?” Leah muttered, barely making out Edward's pale face through one swollen eye. She felt like she'd been hit by a train...

She groaned as she remembered the newborn...the pain when he'd smashed in part of her skull...then nothing...

“You were in pretty bad shape. Had us all worried.”

_Us?_

He sighed, a little exasperated, “Yes, Leah. Us.”

She felt morphine spreading through her bloodstream. Edward's hand swam out of focus as he brushed her matted hair back. She thought she heard, through the drug-induced haze, her vampire nurse whisper, “Rest well, beautiful.”

\-------

“Really, why you? Where's Carlisle?” Leah asked later. She tried to keep most of the disdain out of her voice, and then grimaced when he heard it anyway. It hurt, pulling at the stitches on her lip.

“I do have several medical degrees myself.” Edward smirked, “You survived.” 

Leah stared at him, silently repeating her question. He sighed, instantly serious, and his cool breath swept across her face. “You were injured in our war. I wanted to thank you personally.”

She tried to believe that, but still she heard the soft voice echo in her mind... _beautiful..._

\-------

Her ever-present bloodsucker nurse was going through exaggerated and unnecessary stretching motions beside her as Leah gingerly tested her muscles. She’d had to beg both Sam and Edward to let her go for this walk, and the latter had agreed only with the stipulation that he be allowed to accompany her, _just in case_. Leah rolled her eyes, but she was so sick of the bedroom walls that she’d accepted.

“Knock it off,” she growled at him, setting off quickly down a little footpath. “You really don’t need to be here, leech.”

“Yes, I do,” Edward smiled. “It’s my job.”

\-------

“You’re awfully quiet,” Edward said later. “Are you in pain?”

_You know I’m not; I’d be thinking about it. I just don’t see what we could possibly have to say to each other._

“Are you mad at me?” Edward smirked, but his voice was so very like Seth’s when he’d done something wrong that Leah automatically blurted, “No, of course not.”

She glared at him. _That wasn’t fair._

“Maybe I should speak then. I do have something to say to you, Leah.” Edward’s face grew serious, but his eyes still laughed. “Forgive me fath – hmmm – Leah, for I have sinned…”

\-------

Edward paused. Leah scowled, thought a sarcastic, _Well?_

The leech grinned again. _Stop it. You shouldn’t smile so damn much, monster._

He ignored that, continuing, “It has been…” the smile turned a little wistful, “eighty three years since my last confession.”

Leah kept her eyes on the path, carefully stepping around a protruding root. She felt a twinge of fury at the braces for hindering her natural grace. _Plus, he’d probably try to carry you home if you tripped._

Edward nodded. “And he would succeed.”

“Your sins? I’m sure they are many.”

“Indeed. Killing, lying, coveting…the last only recently though.”


End file.
